


Calm During The Storm

by FallOutFromGrace



Series: Close Encounters of a Favorable Kind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, ItaDei - Freeform, I’m sorry it makes little sense but I tried, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP, Porn with minimal Plot, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, honestly this is really weird but someone out there might enjoy so here you go, the plot was made up on the spot, theres no sex only two guys rubbin’ one out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFromGrace/pseuds/FallOutFromGrace
Summary: *Expect properly worded summary with flowery language soon*—One wrong move during a precarious mission, the teams end up split after the rains start coming down.  Now forced to wait out the storm, Itachi and Deidara find themselves hiding at dingy inn within a forgotten town, which leads to them getting a little closer than they’d expected.ORItachi finds a way to get the thunderstorm off of Deidara’s thoughts.
Relationships: Deidara & Uchiha Itachi, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Close Encounters of a Favorable Kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784404
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Calm During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahchaSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahchaSauce/gifts).



> This, Uh... yeah. It’s my first try at Itachi and Deidara, it’s supposed to be set RIGHT before shippuden. The mission? I dunno, don’t pick at it too much and enjoy some weird hair care turned into some sexy shit kind of thing. 
> 
> Sarah, I hope you liked whatever this was! Might turn it into a series whenever I’m feeling the ItaDei vibe, but for now here u go.

Itachi hadn’t meant for it to turn out this way.

The grungy light from the lamp on the nightstand gave the room a sickly feeling to it. It highlighted all the scratches and bumps on the walls, along with making the cobwebs in the ceiling look more complicated than they really were. Itachi felt that it was almost better to turn it off and deal with the darkness. His current companion begged to differ. 

Kisame was long gone, somewhere safe, but his location and direction became lost to Itachi when the heavy rains began. It was an immediate and heavy downpour, every droplet bringing forth tempestuous gales of strength only nature herself was known to carry. It was beautiful, the rolling clouds making him feel solace with his own inner hurricanes, but sure enough they were caught in its anger. Itachi was not one to miscalculate—not at this point in his life, where each and every action had to be measured in exactitudes of life, death, and the purgatory in between. 

But he had. 

It was a very rare and very brief window where mistakes could be made in one of the last living Uchiha’s life, and in it Itachi made an overconfident decision that nearly cost not only his and Kisame’s life but also two others as well. Where Sasori had gone off to... he didn’t bother himself figuring out. He wasn’t his concern, and would never be. It would have been hard to draw the line to Itachi for where the mission went wrong anyway, though regardless he wasn’t worried about being reprimanded. The storm was more than enough of a cause for their near failure itself anyway. If Sasori showed up back at the base, then he did. If he didn’t...it was one less sociopath to worry about.

“Close the window, hn...I hate the sound of rain.”

Itachi looked at Deidara, sharingan inactive in one of the very few moments he’d allowed his eyes a rest. The younger shinobi was soaked, his iconic high ponytail missing as he slowly and carefully squeezed the water out of his hair. It hardly had any water dripping off of it at this point, he’d been at it for a while now, but he refused to stop just as he refused to look at Itachi at all. His eyes looked glossed over, a strange fog so unlike the usually rambunctious man that even Itachi was a little unsure of where he should tread. 

Ever polite, and uninterested in creating more trouble amongst their unfortunate partnership, Itachi grabbed the handle and pushed against the window, closing it from its former tilted position. He could still hear the heavy rains hitting against the glass with a hard thud. 

“I smelled the petrichor ages ago...” Deidara spoke, shimmying off the heavy cloak off his shoulders. He unzipped the front, letting it fall in a heap unceremoniously by his feet, and kicked it off to the side as he sat on his bed. “I should have known it would have gotten this bad, hn... damned bird isn’t waterproof.”

Itachi remembered the look of the clay birds as the water soaked into its body, its melting face dripping chunks of earth down below. He had to give it to Deidara, even in that situation he had organized it so the dripping clay acted as IED’s despite missing its usual forte and it helped them finish the job. But the desperate look in his face as he realized he wasn’t going to make it to safety before it disintegrated in mid air even tugged at his heart strings. However little there were left over.

“Ah, so...” Deidara fidgeted nervously, eyes on every single item in the room except Itachi, “Thanks. For, uh... catching me. Whatever, y’know?”

He was uncomfortable. Just as any person was in Itachi’s presence, a state he had no choice but to expect from others. Even if he hadn’t gotten his reputation up within the Akatsuki to this extent, what he’d done before his joining was more than enough to make people nervous. However, what did bother him was how he avoided him completely. His eyes, yes, nobody would meet his gaze other than Kisame. His entire self...

“You’re welcome,” Itachi replied, deciding not to open that Pandora’s box just then.

“Don’t you need to dry off too? You also have long hair, yeah, you’ll catch a cold.”

“Hm. That’s not how it works.”

Deidara frowned at the wall and Itachi could just make out a small pout. “How what works, a cold?”

“Yes.”

“Pfft, you’ll get sick for sure, and that’ll be useless to us both.”

“Sick, maybe. A cold, no,” Itachi wrapped his arms across his chest, “a cold is caused by a virus. Unless I’ve come in contact with someone who was sick, chances are I’ll be fine.”

Deidara blinked, looking a little annoyed, “Okay, fine, then pneumonia or something.”

“Actually—“

“Oh for crying out loud, just dry off, you fucking weirdo.”

Deidara headed into the bathroom, the light flicking on momentarily in a striking white glow, and came back with two dry towels in hand. He tossed one at Itachi and huffed, reaching down to grab at the hem of his own top to pull it over his head. Itachi gave him a little hum in response, squeezing his own locks under the thick, stuffy smelling piece of fabric, and swiftly looked him over. His stitchings and markings caught his curiosity, but it wasn’t enough to urge him to pry in his private matters. They all worked together for a cause, willing or not, but whatever they had going on in their own lives was just that. Their own to carry. And Itachi was not alien to personal motives.

But being caught in close quarters with Deidara made him wonder more and more about him. He knew more than enough in terms of combat, battle, past, present, anything that could help him win or get ahead of him should the need arise. Further, though... nothing other than the way he seemed to look so far away whenever the thunder hit. A bright light shone up the room, followed by an even louder crack than all its precursors. Deidara’s eyes seemed to widen just enough before they went back to normal, quickly busying himself with tossing the wet fishnet and shirt in the same heap with his cloak.

“You’re scared of storms,” Itachi mentioned very matter-of-fact’ly. For the very first time since they’d met, Deidara turned to look at him properly with a nasty glare. 

“I’m not scared of storms, smartass,” Deidara scoffed, refusing to break the glare, “It’s the flooding.”

“Floods?”

“Yeah...got a problem with that, hn?”

Itachi shrugged. There was very little chance even this strong of a storm would make the town they were in flood to an extreme. Perhaps a few deep puddles that would take some time until it evaporated away, and some damage to repair, but other than that they were safe. It wasn’t located in a dip or a valley, so why was he so tense? 

“If it’s flooding you’re worried about, then why won’t you let me turn off that light?”

“Ugh, you and your damn light... it’s not that bad in here, you creep. I’ve been in worse places.”

The tone he took towards the end of that sentence didn’t sit well with Itachi, almost as if a few unpleasant memories were being triggered.

“Still doesn’t answer my question,” Itachi said. He removed his headband, rubbing his fingers along the imprints it left on the skin of his forehead, and pressed the towel along the top of his head. Deidara watched him with careful, curious eyes, the blue a very thin ring cradling his dilated pupils. 

“I’m aware of that, yeah...” Deidara sighed, still watching him closely now that Itachi had discarded the towel and pulled his tie off. Tugging the small black band over his hand to rest at his wrist, he used his fingers as a makeshift brush to untangle a few webs that had formed in his humid hair. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, but the teen seemed unfazed by the look and kept watching his long fingers do their work. Suddenly, Deidara blinked a few times and appeared broken from whatever spell befell him, the scowl coming back to his face while he sat back down on his squeaky bed again.

“You’ll find it mental and you’ll laugh,” he said, “But you’re not really a snitch so I guess I can tell you. I don’t like how lightning lights up the room.”

“So floods and...lightning.”

“Yeah, whatever, go fuck yourself you Uchiha piece of shit. It’s my thing, it’s a stupid fear, I’ve heard it all before. Get over yourself, hn.”

Itachi shrugged and bit back a smirk. “I didn’t say a word.”

“Good. Keep it that way, yeah?”

Itachi brushed the lump of hair he had finished detangling to his back. He tilted his head to the opposite side and started doing the same, though he slowed his pace. He quinted his eyes, the cogs and wheels in his mind whirring as Deidara once again locked onto how he moved his hands. His hair was mostly dry by now, there really wasn’t any use for him to do it this much either, but the way Deidara hyper focused on it had his curiosity. 

“Why are you looking at me that way?” Itachi asked, deciding that was enough speculating on his part. Deidara looked like he had been caught off guard, but there was no clear cut sign he was upset about it. 

“You’ll laugh.”

“Have I laughed before?”

“Hn. No.”

Satisfied with the state of his hair, Itachi pushed it all behind him but his fringe bounced back before he could tame it properly. Llittle clumps stuck to his wet cheeks and along his jaw in a disorderly way, and Itachi scoffed in annoyance. Leaving it be and turning his focus back on Deidara, he just about caught the way Deidara fixated on it right before he made a show of scowling and turning back to the ever so interesting nightstand in between both their beds. Itachi waited patiently, not wanting to push or prod the explosive shinobi too much. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, he heard Deidara sigh. He pulled his legs up and turned around so his back was now towards Itachi, crossing his legs and sitting upright.

“I uhm...” Deidara stuttered, running his hands over his hair, “This is so stupid...”

“Just say it.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re all... blunt and quiet, and ‘oh, look at me, the star child. Everyone listens to me and I can do just about everything’.”

Itachi couldn’t hold back the smirk. Unsure how to respond entirely, he figured there wouldn’t be much harm in approaching him to his spot. His shoes made an uncomfortable sloshing sound, though he had refused to remove them and walk barefoot along the badly carpeted floor of the room. The little hotel did the trick for what they needed, a place to stay and a roof to keep dry under, but Itachi slightly regretted not finding a better establishment. Still, even with its questionable smears, it made do. Same as how he always had and, he assumed, same as Deidara always had as well. But it didn’t make him feel any better about the state they were being subjected to, as he stood right behind Deidara now.

“You want my help, don’t you?”

“What makes you think that, genius?”

“Because I’ve never in my life seen you do anything other than that ponytail. And now its tangled and you don’t know what to do.”

Deidara pouted at the wall, suddenly finding a questionable splotch more captivating than Itachi and what he’d just said. Itachi rolled his eyes after he’d gone a while before saying anything else again, and figured he’d do it anyway. Not that Deidara was aware, but them ending up in each other’s company was Itachi’s fault and he was sure the man wasn’t happy to be so far from his Sasori. He put a knee to the edge of the bed, the mattress taking a big dip, and gently dug his fingers into the hair at the top of Deidara’s forehead. He stiffened but didn’t protest, and Itachi accepted it as the best he would get in terms of consent. 

A huge part of him wanted to snort at the strangeness of the moment, their backgrounds and lives understood by both men, but it all seemed so far away as the world came crashing down outside their window. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Itachi wouldn’t be one to question it too much, even though every instinct inside him begged to pick it apart. But, as much as he wanted to deny it, he was very much touch starved and the little contact he was getting just by feeling and working out the little clumps and knots in Deidara’s hair was settling an odd discomfort he wasn’t aware he’d had.

He caught his hands in a frustrating spot, a warped little mass of matted strands that looked like it’d been there for longer than just tonight. Itachi didn’t ask and decided to untangle the little mess even if it added a little extra time to this—Maybe even because of it. Once it was done, he saw a bit of the tension around Deidara’s shoulders start to give way.

“This is...weird,” the artist noted.

“Hm...”

Itachi put his hand in the middle of his back and gave him a tentative push. Deidara shuffled forward, now nearly pressed against the wall his bed had been shoved up against, and Itachi went to sit behind him properly after slipping off his soaked sandals. He brushed his hair completely back, making a happy little noise as he realized Deidara didn’t have any unruly bangs to fight against his wishes. He could just about fully run his fingers through every single inch, watching it cascade down his back without resistance. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Itachi didn’t feel too keen to let go of the moment. Whatever this was would fizzle into nothing, the distance would be back almost immediately and Deidara would be back to all the usual quips and insults his big mouth would produce at a near unstoppable rate, a steel cold wall between him and the world. Itachi would be back to missing the short bits of intimacy. Not exactly fair, even if he deserved it.

Testing his luck, Itachi let go and softly slid his hand up the back of his neck to bury his fingers in the hair at the back of his head. He gave it a tentative scratch, not looking to relieve any kind of itch or discomfort, and waited for his reaction. Deidara wasn’t stupid, there was nothing about that action that was the same as what Itachi had been doing before, and however he would respond would be clear and obvious. When he sighed and closed his eyes instead of shoving him off with a curse and a shout, Itachi repeated himself a few more times. After the fifth time, Deidara lowered himself backwards until he was against Itachi’s chest. He shifted until his head was laid over his shoulder, taking in slow breaths while Itachi just held him and soothingly rubbed his head. 

“Is it still weird?” Itachi broke the silence.

Deidara scoffed, “You’re treating me as if I’m your girlfriend, so yeah. I’d say so.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Well... no, but if you don’t then this will get even weirder, yeah...”

“Why do I get the feeling that you want it to get weirder?” Itachi smirked, tracing a finger along the back of Deidara’s ear. He probably shouldn’t have done this to begin with. It wouldn’t affect anything they were doing within the organization, they were both very much aware of the repercussions of failing on the job and how much worse they could be if it was due to interpersonal issues within the members. His worry lied more in how much he would miss this when it was over.

“Ask me to make it weirder.”

Itachi needed to hear it, not just read it from his body language and by making his own assumptions. If the man was blunt, then let him be blunt and open his mouth and ask. He’d been holding back the entire night, dancing between speaking his mind and keeping it to himself, and now was the chance. That way, they both knew where to stop and how to go back to how it was before. It wouldn’t be hard anyway, they’d rarely run across each other to begin with and their missions took them across different nations. But it wouldn’t do to live with the doubt weighing down their steps.

“Make it weirder, yeah...”

Itachi propped him forward, ignoring the glare he received, and brushed all of Deidara’s hair to the other side of his face. His neck now freshly exposed, Itachi cupped Deidara’s cheek on the opposite side and gave the skin under his ear a kiss. He tasted like the salt of his sweat, mixed with the fresh and airy taste of the rain that he had yet to clean off. Itachi opened his mouth a little more for the next kiss, suckling on the little area softly while his hot breath tickled the sensitive spot. 

He felt Deidara shudder, eyes already fluttering shut and relaxing further into Itachi. The rains still went on outside, occasional crash and boom from the heavens above the only thing reminding them they were still here. Curious of how far he could take it, Itachi reached over without detaching his lips from Deidara’s now reddened neck and flicked the light of the lamp off. It felt so much better to have that awful thing gone, the low light the lanterns and lamps outside more than enough to brighten the room and yet he’d still protested vehemently whenever the suggestion arose.

If he noticed or minded, Deidara didn’t say. His breathing turned a little shallow and he fidgeted slightly, as if he wanted to wiggle himself into Itachi’s lap and give him more skin to bruise. But now with the lights off, the ambience of the thunder filling their minds with a dizzying sensation, it felt like certain lines that shouldn’t be crossed were about to be. Would that be a good idea? Pushing that annoying little boundary that kept everybody at arms length? He hadn’t had any proper comfort for so long apart from stress release, and he’d been craving the slow and steady rise for so long that Itachi hardly cared if it was bad or not. 

Maybe that was why he didn’t want the lamp turned off in the first place.

They didn’t have to take it too far anyway. Just far enough to make them both feel better about what they do to stay alive day after day.

Itachi went a little lower down his neck, feeling his pulse against his tongue as he sucked another area that really made Deidara melt in his hands. The blond sounded like he was close to making a very delicious sound but held back out of pride. If they could keep following the direction Itachi had set, Deidara would soon forget silly little things like pride ego. Wanting to push a little bit Farther again, Itachi stopped once he was happy with his work and ghosted his lips over Deidara’s neck and jaw until he was hovering right besides his mouth. But this time, he wanted Deidara to close the gap. 

“Deidara.”

“Mhm...?”

Deidara lazily opened his eyes, half-lidded and definitely portraying an arousal he was failing to keep secret. He looked at him, eyes darting between the room and the Sharingan user right behind, before he muttered a soft “Fuck it...” and turned his head to the side. 

It was a shaky start for a kiss, neither of them too sure what the other needed, but it quickly grew heated as they gained confidence. Deidara was determined to take the lead, his tongue prodding Itachi’s lips as much as he could without being too blunt or pissing him off, but the little brat was easily subdued when Itachi let go of his face and settled his hand down around his waist to pull him in tight. He breathed in sharply, the small gasp more than enough for Itachi to invade his mouth instead. Deidara grumbled in protest, the sound drowned out by the groan that followed it right after, and Itachi smirked when he noticed him grip the bedsheets as he kept himself propped up. 

Itachi broke the kiss, their lips making a wet smack when they parted, and encouraged him to turn around properly so they could face each other. Deidara’s cheeks were flushed, but the scowl was determined to stay despite how much he had been enjoying himself. 

“Don’t think this will be a regular thing...” he mumbled to Itachi, sliding his own hand up the back of the older man’s neck to hold onto his hair, “Just this time, and that’s it...”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Itachi pressed him further until his back hit the wall, watching with delight as Deidara suddenly grew nervous. 

“Whatever this is, it’s a one off...”

“That’s fine.”

Itachi dipped his head to suck at his neck again, a low purr coming out of the man’s lips making his throat vibrate. Deidara opened his mouth slightly, looking as if he was just about to finally make a proper sound when the clouds struck each other and made a loud boom. He jumped, eyes searching wildly as the room was illuminated by the lightning. 

“You _are_ scared of storms...” Itachi found his sweet spot immediately and sucked on it harder, getting him to melt again.

“Not storms, hn... just the lightning...”

“And the floods?”

“I just don’t want to drown, quit bothering me about it and go further south already, yeah...”

That made even less sense to him, but who was he to protest against such a direct request? Itachi moved the hand that had been at his waist down to his groin, humming against Deidara’s neck in approval when he found he was more eager than he’d expected. He pawed at him slowly, tight grip over the loose shinobi trousers he wore, and waited for him to make a sound. But Deidara persisted, biting his own tongue and settling for long drawn out sighs when Itachi rubbed his palm against the head. 

“I should be the one to do this,” he chuckled, gasping when Itachi went ahead and slipped a hand past the waistband to grab hold of his cock properly, “I have the biological advantage here...”

Itachi found his kinjutsu intriguing in several ways, but never thought it could become useful under a different context. 

“Another time...” he whispered, curious mind ablaze with the tongued hands. 

“You’re counting on it already, hn?“

“You’re the one that said just this once.”

“Right, I—ah...” Deidara hissed, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “I did...”

He was incredibly sensitive for someone who’d just about admitted to being able to give a superior handjob, but Itachi assumed it had more to do with it being someone else. Same as every kiss felt electric, there was someone right here right now expressing their passion. It beat just about anything he could try in the lone hours of the night. The tip of Deidara’s shaft had a glossy little bead of pre-cum threatening to spill over, each slow pump from Itachi’s hand making it grow bigger. Deidara threw his head back against the wall, his free hand finding his grip on the sheets once more while he tried to swallow he lump in his throat.

When he moved a little faster, Deidara finally started to lose his hold on himself and made a small whimper-like sound. Itachi reveled in it, his own excitement growing more and more as the smaller man was turning into a twitching mess. Unable to hold back, he’d started to move his hips and thrust along into Itachi’s fisted hand, the precum making it nice and slick. 

“I-I...” Deidara stuttered, whimpers growing a little louder. It made Itachi feel good that he was making him shiver so easily, each flick of the wrist sending him closer to the edge. He wasn’t even concerned with his own lust then, there wasn’t any way for them to couple in their current situation to start with so he shelved any ideas of going all the way once realization hit that this would indeed happen. No, he was having more fun and getting more satisfaction from hearing how Deidara gave up on how much he wanted to top, and give in to what his body was so painfully aching for. 

Itachi found Deidara’s mouth again, swallowing small whispers and begs as he started to thrust wildly. Itachi managed fo match his demand, biting on his lip and sucking the little indent his teeth left behind while Deidara groaned against him. He was close, his hands were white from how hard he held onto the sheets. Finally, when Itachi was about to give up hope he wouldn’t really shout out this time, Deidara pushed hard a few times in a row and gave him a deep, sweet, dizzying moan that sent a shiver down to Itachi’s core. The threshold now officially crossed, Deidara suddenly became vocal—even making it so far as to moaning his name as he subconsciously gripped Itachi’s head tight while he felt his limit being reached. One more thrust, and a loud, breathy shout, and Deidara was seeing stars. 

Hot strings of cum shot out from his manhood, threading all over Itachi’s hand and pouring down the side of his fingers. He slowed down, careful not to over-sensitize the already abused organ, and waited until he came to a full stop before letting go. Itachi made sure Deidara watched him lick his own hand, properly tasting his hot mess before reaching for the nearly forgotten towels on the floor and cleaning them both. 

Deidara’s eyes were glossy again, though this time it reflected a nice afterglow in him. He didn’t speak, pulling his pants over his exposed self once he wasn’t messy anymore and slid down the side to lay on the bed. Itachi tilted his head to the side, smirking contentedly after what they’d just done. 

“Deidara...”

“Hm?” 

Ah. The scowl. Somethings won’t change, will they?

“It’s thundered four times since you were scared last.”

“Tch. Whatever...”

He turned to face the wall, though Itachi saw the way his features softened when he thought he was out of his view. He seemed confused, though not unhappy or regretful. It would have to do for now. 

“You have strange fears,” Itachi mused, shedding his own cloak and top on the floor and settling himself on his own bed carefully as to avoid putting his bare feet on the dirty floor too much. The rain raged on, the world outside still a chaos underneath the power of the clouds, but Deidara seemed more at ease through it all now. 

“Next time, just turn off the lamp before doing all of this just to get your way, yeah,” Deidara said, his tone lacking it’s usual venom, “But if it does flood and I don’t see it coming, my drowning death is on you, Uchiha.”

“That lamp would hardly give you a heads up if—“

_Thump._

Itachi let Deidara’s pillow strike his head from behind, having noticed immediately the creak in the springs of the bed frame when the man turned to grab it. He huffed, standing up to go retrieve it on the other side of Itachi’s bed, “Just promise me I won’t drown.”

“You could drown.”

Deidara paused halfway up from grabbing the pillow. He glared at Itachi, mouth occasionally opening and closing like a fish as he was irked by the comment. 

“Oh, gee, thanks, yeah. Thank you for the reassurance! Red eyed, tall, son of a bitch—“

“Drown in me instead.”

Deidara huffed. He stood before him awkwardly, looking down at Itachi where he lay calmly in his own bed for the night, a weird expression in his eyes. He glanced at his own bed, thinking over his words, before muttering a second “Fuck it” for the night. 

“Move over,” Deidara ordered, and Itachi complied to his request, “And I’ll do it right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> R&R, comments are adored even just an emoji. 
> 
> Edit: I am so happy to see that people really enjoyed this work, at first I was very hesitant with posting but all your kind words encourage me to give this weird pairing another try someday. Thank you for commenting! It means a lot to hear your thoughts/ideas/concrit.


End file.
